Waiting
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Short little piece for ShinichixRan. Inspired by the OVA: Stranger in Ten years. I haven't written for Detective Conan in a long time so it might be a little OOC. Thank you everyone for the support! Lemon in Chapter 2. Don't like. Don't read. EDITED 12/8/16 due to wonderfully helpful reviews. Thank you all!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Waiting

Author: ChibiRaccoon

Pairing: ShinichixRan

Genre: Romance

Notes: WAS ORGINALLY A ONE-SHOT. WILL HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER!

Haven't written for these two in a long time and I am aware that the chance that they are OOC is kinda high but this takes place in the future so I believe we can allow for some leeway. Try not to be harsh okay? It took a lot to pick up the pen and write for them again.

Disclaimer: I'm sure that in some alternate reality I live in a beautiful little house, with a green yard, little dog, a white picket fence and Kudo Shinichi is my adoring husband. Sadly that's not true in this reality to let's get over it. NO. Detective Conan and all of it's amazing glory doesn't belong to me. T_T

* * *

 _Waiting_

* * *

Four years.

It took four torturous years.

Finding a cure, revealing the head of the dark syndicate, bringing their crimes to light, and putting them away.

It took him four years.

Four years before he could return. To her.

She said she would wait.

But when he appeared before her, healthy, able, _real_ , She hadn't been alone.

And as he cooly brushed the exchange away and turned from her, his heart, already in such a fragile state, completely shattered.

.xXx.

Kudo Shinichi returned home late that evening. His mansion home was grim in the dark hour, shadows creeping in the lawn. His lanky frame was tilted slightly, like a wilting flower, portraying the exhaustion he felt. As he shuffled past the front door he lazily kicked off his shoes, undoing the plain red tie at this throat. He slipped his feet into slippers and stopped in his living room to drape his coat on the armchair there. The briefcase under his arm followed him to the study on the second floor where it made an echoing thud when it hit the surface of the grand desk that decorated the middle of the large plush green rug.

The restored young man dropped himself into the high-backed leather office chair he kept there. He groaned, his fore and middle fingers rubbing circles along his temple. Cases had a euphoric effect on him generally yet there was a case, every once in awhile that would only serve to depress him. His eyes shut and he took a moment to drop his face into his hands. So tired. He knew he should get started on filing the paperwork from the busy day he'd had but he couldn't seem to muster the strength of will to do it just then.

The house was so quiet, to the point of suffocation. Before his run-in with the Black Organization he had prized the lack of noise and had never been put off by the spacious rooms and halls that made up his childhood home. Being alone never bothered him and the area suited him perfectly for whenever a tough case landed his way and he needed time to work through his thoughts. He had cracked many a mystery in the very room he currently sat in.

Now however... The quiet was deafening. After spending years sleeping in a different bed, a different house, living such a different life, he still found himself having trouble getting comfortable with so much emptiness around him.

He wearily ran long fingers through his messy bangs and his eyes caught the reflection of light on glass. The tall detective stood to walk to the bookcase, reaching into a small cubby between shelves to pick up the glasses that had drawn him there.

The familiarity of the frames in his hands sent a shiver down his spine, a wrench of longing pulling at his heart. In his darkest moments, in the smallest part of his mind he would think to himself., 'I want to go back.' Back to a time when darkness didn't dominate the space around him. When shadows didn't dance in his vision and figures in black didn't haunt his dreams. Back to days when a mere telephone and bowtie were the keys to his happiness. When the days were spent in the company of laughing precocious children, inquisitive police inspectors, and teenagers who wound up in all sorts of strange situations. To a time when clear blue eyes would look in his direction, narrowed with affection, sparkling with excitement, overflowing with tears of joy.

He forced the thoughts out of his head quickly. It didn't do to dwell, just as certainly it wasn't healthy to wish to go back to being four feet tall. He was who he was now and he needed to work for the things he wanted not waste time wishing for them.

Shinichi's mind raced and he recalled the receipt in his pocket. He pulled it out, smoothing the crumpled corners with his thumb. Idly he wondered if she had received the flowers and if so what she made of them. Although he supposed with a exhaustive sigh that she had perhaps become accustomed to the usual bouquet, a brilliant assortment of yellow, orange, and red roses. He sent them on every important date without fail with a simple initialed note. She had yet to respond since their less than perfect reunion two months ago but he still hoped despite the reality she had presented him with.

So what if she was seeing someone?

He was her childhood friend and the man who had sworn to make it back to her. While he respected the boundaries of relationships and love he was determined and had already made clear that he wouldn't be giving her up to any man, not even Araide-senpai without making his own intentions towards her clear. He had told her months ago that he would stop, would give her up, the moment she could tell him she didn't love him. She couldn't. She had admitted as much and her tearful honesty had been all he needed to get the flame of hope in his heart lit. He was going to win her back despite everything that had happened.

Despite the arrangement. Despite her betrayal. Despite it all.

Because he still loved her.

His nocturnal reverie was interrupted by the sound of bells chiming. The doorbell. He glanced at his watch, another keepsake from his Conan days, and his brows drew down. Who would be willing to approach his doorstep at nine-forty at night? Several possibilities shot through his head but were all almost immediately dismissed. Anyone who would be familiar enough to call on him at such an hour would have contacted him first. Haibara and the Professor next door, his parents, Hattori, Kuroba, or even someone from the station. Any one of them would have called.

Curious, he exited the study, readjusting his tie and smoothing his untucked shirt back into his pants. As he approached the front door he caught the sound of a small series of knocks against the wood. His interest spiked. Without bothering to look through the peephole, because now a certain something was pounding in his chest, making him think he might have an idea about the identity of the late-night visitor, he grasped the brass handle. He opened the door and it was like he was seventeen again. Awkward, embarrassed, and still very much in love.

.xXx.

Her long chestnut hair was windswept, falling over her shoulders like a mane. She wore a simple brown cardigan with a denim miniskirt and brown boots. She was breathing hard, an unknown object clutched tightly in her hand.

She didn't say a word. Neither did he for the longest time. Instead he searched her with his piercing gaze, all the while fighting, fighting against the foolish hope that she could possibly be there for the reason he imagined.

He took in her appearance, noticing the collar of her shirt beneath her sweater, the lack of makeup, and the way her chest heaved in perfect sync with her slightly parted lips. Lips that looked so inviting at that moment in time, a dark night with no one else around, no one to answer to.

Finally, after an eternity, he finally settled his eyes on hers. They were the same. So much like the eyes he had known since childhood. Yet there was something in them. A wordless existence that he identified quickly. It was something he himself was familiar with since he saw it whenever he looked in a mirror, coiling in the depths of his eyes, reminding him of darker times with it's ever present gleam.

Grief. Sorrow. Anger. Pain. And something else.

A beautiful mash up of feelings reflected back at him and he suddenly had the urge to grab her. To say to hell with everything and make her his. Exercising a measure of control that frayed at the frail will of his heart he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. The detective glared darkly at her. "Make sure you know what it is you want." He warned lowly. "Because the minute you walk through this door I won't care anymore. I won't give a damn. You're mine and I won't be giving you back."

Her expression shifted, the mask she had worn two months ago slipping to nothing as she took a breath and quietly said, "Baka. That's all I've ever wanted."

Karate reflexes be damned. She didn't even see it when he roughly grasped her arm, all but throwing her inside. The door slammed shut and her back hit the wood as he smacked his hands on the oak panelling on either side of her head. There was a single breathless moment when she looked up at him, expression hopeful and pleading, while he gazed back with a dark primal hunger swimming across his features before he locked her lips in a heated kiss.

She had never imagined her first kiss with Shinichi to be like this. In her dreams there had been sweetness, a mutual shy meeting of the lips in soft comfort. She had always thought there would be sun shining, birds singing, and nothing between them but innocent love.

This... This was nothing like her imaginings.

Sweetness was out the window with sunshine and roses in favor of desperate passion, longing, and heat. Her hands were in his hair, his palms sliding down her waist to grip her thighs. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feverishly moving her lips against his. His tongue assaulted her mouth and she moaned, feeling her eyes roll back. Bliss. Pure, damnable, horrible bliss. Fingers frantically ran the length of her body, uncontrollable in their urge to touch, feel, know her. Too much. It was too much. Beautiful and sad. She turned her head away to hide the tears that had suddenly formed and he responded by moving his fervent caresses to her neck, scraping his teeth against her skin and groaning with her responding shivers. He trailed from the soft skin beneath her chin to the exposed skin of her collarbone before a sound in his ears stopped him cold and he drew his head back.

"Ran?"

"I'm sorry Shinichi." She cried, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm so so sorry."

Something cold settled on him like a wave of frigid air. She was still in pain, that much was apparent, and the first move he made was to nearly assault her in his own home.

A hand rose to lay over her mouth while he gently lowered her back onto the floor. A deep welling of affection blossomed and he couldn't quite keep himself from smiling fondly at her. "Idiot." He whispered with a humorless chuckle. "Did you forget?" She gazed up at him, thin brows furrowed slightly, her cheeks flushed, looking adorably confused. "I'm a detective remember? I knew since the moment I saw you again that you would come back."

He could be so eloquent, drawing his words straight to her heart like he had done so many times in the past. For someone who had grown up with her, by her side, his perception of human feelings and actions were so far more advanced than they should have been in someone as young as him. So knowledgable and intelligent. It was hard not to be impressed by Shinichi. His ease with words always managed to reassure her feelings, warming her. He always seemed to grasp the truth in a person before they were able to realize it themselves, especially her. While his words could have been confused with arrogance she took them for what they were. He simply knew her best. The proof of the fact was that he didn't blame her. Even if a part of him was still upset it wasn't directed at her. She knew he shouldered the blame himself. Just as surely as she knew that he had been aware that she would come back to him.

She surprised him then by slowly, deliberately, leaning up to place a single remarkable kiss to his mouth, her thumbs caressing his cheeks gently. She separated from him by only a small margin to whisper, "Welcome home." before she was pressing herself against him and his mind was telling him screw propriety. Dammit he needed this.

Somehow they made it to the living room. Chances of making it up the stairs and to his room were quickly dismissed in favor of the easily accessible parlor. She grappled with his collar until he all but tossed her against the sofa, ridding himself completely of his shirt as her cardigan fell to the floor. He met her again, her hands reaching out to steady him as he leaned over her, their lips locking together. Neither fought the other as they tangled into a mess of limbs and half-murmured words. Their union was less of a fight for dominance and more of a mutual blending fueled by honest feeling. Fire danced between them, licking at the spots where skin met skin, enticing them, pleasantly burning. Soon there was little between them except half-zipped pants and a tank top that was far too thin to be effective.

Rational thought fought for control. This wasn't how he wanted their first time to be. Shinichi wanted to dismiss it, ignore the alarm and simply feel. Any lesser man would have given in and justified it later with the intensity of the moment. Shinichi was not just any man.

He pulled away from her, an action that was by far one of the hardest things he'd ever done. She gasped with his sudden absence, her near naked form flush with sweat, half-lidded eyes gazing up at him. "Shinichi?"

The detective was off the couch and getting dressed in seconds, his back to her. "Gomen Ran."

She sat up, clutching her cardigan to her chest modestly, shoulders quivering with a sudden chill. "B-but why? Shinichi?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her, at the hurt in her expression, the way her dark hair fell over her exposed shoulders, the way her fingers shook against the fabric on her chest. She was everything he wanted. Why was he denying himself the person he'd yearned for after so many years? Why?

"Because..." Ran almost wept to see the honest sheen of truth in his clear eyes. "Because you deserve more than this Ran. I'm not going to do this while we're both..." He trailed off, turning away as his body slumped in exhaustion. She stood and walked to him, bare feet tapping lightly on the floor, until she was laying her cheek on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him from behind in a hug. He couldn't see her expression as she spoke but he could feel the tremor of tears against his shoulder blade.

"But I want this."

His resolve almost crumbled then. She was pleading for something that he knew wouldn't be right to give her yet. It was a request from a woman who had been forced to wait entirely too long and who he was now asking to wait even longer.

"Tomorrow." His words flew out in a rush and she lifted her head when he shifted to face her. "At the top floor of the Beika Hotel, like last time... Meet me there. Please. Have dinner with me." He wasn't in the habit of begging, and in fact had never really begged before, not even when his life had been threatened and he had been staring down the barrel of a gun and at a face known for killing. No, not even when facing against the Black Organization, Kudo Shinichi had never begged.

But he was begging now.

Shinichi meant what he said. Ran deserved more than a half-desperate rut on the cushions of his couches in the living room. He didn't want to treat her like just any woman. She should be treated with care. Despite the open strength she showed others he was aware of the fragile nature she kept hidden in her heart. She needed more. She needed someone to love her and he wanted to be the one to love her the way she needed, and wanted to be.

Ran appeared breathless and she said nothing for a long time. She slipped away from him and he stood perfectly still. His expression could almost be called stern but he refused to make a single move until she answered. Her cardigan was replaced around her, concealing the allure of skin that had been distracting him. She held out her hand.

Puzzled, he opened his palm and she handed him a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, realizing quickly that instead of paper it was the glossy print of a photograph. His eyes grew wide when he saw the picture that had been captured so long ago. The two of them, side by side, smiling together. They had been so young, it had been taken not long after they had started high school. As Conan, Shinichi had gotten a first hand look at the picture a number of times because it had been one of the few pictures Ran bothered to keep on her desk. He had caught her staring at it often in his Conan days, realizing too late how much he really meant to Ran.

Shinichi looked up and it was to see Ran, his Ran, smiling softly at him as she always had. He stared, dumbfounded, as she gave a small laugh and clasped her hands behind her back. "I've already waited four years." She said, voice barely above a whisper. "So waiting a little while longer will be just fine, you know."

His heart leapt and Shinichi couldn't stop himself from reaching out, placing a hand against her face in a caress while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Ran matched his gaze with a warm one of her own. When he leaned forward her eyes easily drew down, a low hum of pleasure escaping when he kissed her. Wordlessly they separated and he grabbed her hand, squeezing with reassurance that was as much for him as it was for her. Silently he led her out of the lounge and up the stairs. When they entered his room there were still no spoken words between them. Shinichi opened the closet, grabbing a pair of pajama pants for himself and a shirt and boxer combo for her. Ran took the clothes with a nod of thanks, spinning to face away and removing her skirt. To his credit, Shinichi only glanced back once.

When they were comfortably attired in his pajamas they retired to the bed, both sets of eyes locked in a deep gaze that held so much emotion between them. There was still lust, no small bit of heat, and an abundance of love. There was no guilt, no darkness that threatened to break what they had earned. Tomorrow would be the time to focus on other things but this was the night that belonged to them and only them.

.xXx.

The next morning she awoke from a sleep deeper than she had ever experienced. The covers were pulled up to her shoulders and the curtains had been pulled back. The sky wasn't particularly sunny. There was a blanket of clouds dark enough to promise rain later in the day. Still, there was enough light to illuminate the room and reveal the lack of one young detective. Ran's head drew up, scanning her surroundings and biting her lip. It was clear that the night before couldn't have been a dream yet she couldn't keep herself from feeling a pang in her chest. Rising from the bed she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers that had been tossed on the floor before grabbing her cardigan from where she had lain it on the desk chair. She had managed to lose Shinichi's boxers at some point in the night. She hesitated before shrugging, figuring he wouldn't mind seeing her in just his shirt and her underwear. Tiptoeing out the room she snuck down the stairs, her heart in her throat.

There were murmured voices and a particularly loud set of heels against hardwood. Ran checked to make sure her shirt appropriately covered her before she descended the stairs in time to see Shinichi shut the door behind a woman with a white coat. The tall soccer athlete was clearly scowling but paused when he saw her on the stairs. His expression softened considerably and his cheeks darkened.

"Ah, morning Ran."

She had to try very hard to quell the surge of jealously that had swamped in her stomach. Whoever that woman was she had to have been familiar with Shinichi, enough so that she would find it appropriate to call on him so early in the day. Ran quelled such emotions with memories from the night before and the thought that it was her there in his house, wearing his pajama's, and being gazed at with such tenderness. Blushing, she smiled softly at him.

"Good morning Shinichi." There was a noticeable lack of space between them when he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Even when they had both been clearly skirting the issue of mutual affection in the past, there had always been something of an invisible barrier that kept them from ever getting quite so close to each other. It had been present back then and even months ago when he had returned. The night before had clearly smashed any trace of such things to pieces and Ran was happy to find that Shinichi seemed to have outgrown his rather crippling need to appear aloof at all times.

She warmly rested her arms on his shoulders and grinned down at him. "Who was that?"

Ran felt his shoulder shrug beneath her and he said in a tone that revealed his obvious distaste for the intrusion. "Just Haibara being a pest." She cocked her head at him with a quirk of her eyes that had always meant be nice and he amended the remark with a sheepish apology. "I have to head over to Agasa-Hakase's later to let her do a routine check-up. She insists on them once a month for research. I've made it a habit of forgetting about them."

Her giggles were to him like sight was to a blind man and he caught her by surprise when he laid his head on her chest and squeezed her tightly. "Missed you."

Despite being taken aback she didn't hesitate to clutch him close and gently murmur, "I missed you too."

They stayed that way for a long time, the ticks of the grandfather clock in the dining room creating a tranquil ambience for them to lose themselves in. Ran pulled back from the embrace to gaze at her childhood friend.

Shinichi gave her a wolfish grin, the kind of which she had never seen on his face before. She yelped as he gathered her up into his arms, her toes skimming the banister as her slippers fell, and proceeded to carry her back up the stairs. Ran would have protested but something in his manner made her mute as his intentions became abundantly clear when they entered the bedroom and he firmly kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

 _Continued in Chapter Two..._

* * *

This was supposed to be smut. What the heck happened?! Dammit Shinichi. Being your usual perfect self. I CAN'T DO IT! I can't write smut for these two despite my obsessive love for reading it! T_T I just want some good ol' ShinichixRan getting it on. What's the deal?!

Several references to the OVA: Stranger in Ten Years. Still my favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Worth the Wait

Author: ChibiRaccoon

Pairing: ShinichixRan

Genre: Romance/Smut

Notes: This marks my first time writing smut for Shinichi and Ran and honestly my first time actually trying to. I'm sorry if it's bad, I tried my best. Please don't judge me too harshly and please enjoy, if there's any enjoyment to be found in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sexy_ Shinichi and Ran. I don't know how my heart would take it though if Gosho Aoyama wrote _Sexy_ Shinichi and Ran.

 _This chapter is dedicated to and was only made possible due to the kindness and urging from Hislips. When a reviewer/fan takes the time to be as committed to a work of fiction as much as Hislips was to this unworthy working then you take the time to give them what they want. There'll be more Detective Conan ShinichixRan fics out there from me in the future because one person took the time to give me the boost of confidence I needed. Hislips, this is for you, and thank you. A thousand times over._

* * *

 _Worth the Wait_

* * *

The room felt too warm. The large bed that dominated the space appearing both inviting and far too intimidating. Lungs filled with air and held it there, afraid to release. Her teeth worried her lower lip, nerves making her antsy. In contrast the hands supporting her did not waver, holding her close to the broad chest that she had spent the night leaning against. The man that had swept her off her feet gently cradled her in his arms as he settled himself on the edge of the bed, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and laying his chin on her hair. The two remained that way for a long time, not a sound in the room except for their hearts beating and his slow breathing. The thought made her chest heave as she drew in air, belatedly recognizing the need for regular breath. Flaming blossoms appeared in twin patches over her cheeks and she shut her eyes, comforting herself with the soft feel of his shirt and the smell she had long since associated with him. The reverberations of the hum he made called goosebumps over her flesh and the dark-haired woman looked up and met the pair of blue eyes that she had been yearning to see for so long and felt her insides coil.

She made little attempt to remove herself from his clutches. There was no denying the dark intensity of his gaze, the firm set of his chin, and the way he leaned his body over hers as he placed her on the bed they had slept in together the night before. Her skin burned with an intense blush while her tongue unconsciously darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

He kissed her.

Like the pull of a switch all of Ran's hesitation died away. When he pulled her close she pushed further, forcing her way into his lap without breaking the connection between them. She swallowed his surprise with the press of her lips, slanting her mouth against his, moaning with the satisfying response he gave. With a building confidence she straightened, slim fingers working the buttons of his shirt loose. She felt him smile against her mouth before he suddenly pulled away. She watched him quizzically, a touch of impatience in the way she flicked the last button open, revealing his bare chest. He smirked knowingly and she felt herself shudder. Nearly desperate in her need to touch him she reached out to place her hands on his exposed skin when he caught hold of her wrist. There was an intense meeting of similarly hued eyes, one narrowed with smugness and heat while the other widened in shock when Shinichi placed a warm open-mouthed kiss against the inside of her wrist. Ran whimpered as his tongue flicked over the delicate vein there, his gaze never leaving hers. She sucked in a breath when his kisses trailed up her arm, his maddeningly slow pace making her moan with a mixture of arousal and pleasure. Phantom touches lingered on the length of her arm, warming her as he reached her pale shoulder. She didn't even realize how heavily she had been leaning into him until the tell-tale signs of his pleasure made it's presence known by rubbing against her inner thigh.

She froze.

As he continued his caresses, burying his head in her neck to nip at her collarbone, her mind blanked. For a long suspended moment in time she felt removed from herself, unsure of how to exactly proceed. He saved her then as he was wont to do. Fingers stroking her spine and mouth dangerously close to her jaw his softly whispered, "I love you Ran."

Relief washed over her in an instant, filling her eyes and making her body weak. She fell against him and he caught her in an all-encompassing embrace, rocking back to comfortably adjust her across his legs. Her arms went around his neck, clutching, thanking him without words for the reassurance she had so desperately needed. Shinichi pressed a simple kiss to her cheek, amused and charmed by her. He lifted his head to gently rest it against her ear. "Ran... Let me take care of you."

Shivers ran the length of her body and she reared back to get a proper look at him. The Shinichi she had always loved was there, staring back at her with so much emotion in a face known for always being schooled into a mask of indifference. Not many people had the privilege of seeing the Shinichi that lay behind the disguise of detective. Fewer could even claim to know the real man that was Kudo Shinichi. Yet here she was, merely a woman named Mouri Ran who had had the fortunate luck of having a little self-impressed boy approach her in grade school, launching her into a friendship that would span decades. Admiration and friendship soon shifted into love and desire and she had long thought her plight hopeless. Yet now she sat, secure in his arms, the memory of his lips on her skin and Shinichi, open and unhidden for her to see.

They weren't sure which of them moved first. Regardless it didn't matter as their lips crashed together. The fever from the night before had returned, intoxicating them. They relished in the presence of the other. Ran moaned as Shinichi tangled his fingers in her hair. They broke apart for only a second, long enough for him to forcibly tug her shirt over her head. He returned when she grasped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her to place another kiss on him. Rough fingers which had been gentle not long before dug into her flushed skin. His mouth was warm, his tongue matching hers in a dance of dominance. Ran gave herself over to feeling, her mind hazy with a fog of sensation.

Shinichi's scent. His skin. His warmth. Ran drowned herself in him, lost in the complicated essence that was Shinichi.

She had no time to register his movements as he suddenly pushed her roughly, causing her to fall back against the mattress. Her chest heaved and her eyes melted into molten sapphire as she watched him remove his shirt completely, revealing the rest of his lean body covered in taut wiry muscle. Her mouth watered. Ran bit her lower lip in a maddenly sensual way as Shinichi slowly descended upon her, his features twisted with lust. Excitement pooled in the warmth between her legs, soaking her undergarments. When he placed his hand on her thigh experimentally she sank back into the pillows with a groan of encouragement. He watched her, gauging her reactions as he explored her, stroking his palms up and down her legs before carefully testing his luck by sneaking a finger past the elastic of her underwear. She responded to his touch, hardly believing what was transpiring. Emboldened by her positive responses Shinichi furthered his assessment of her, gently reaching the part of her that radiated heat. Ran gave a cry when he touched her, his fingertip teasingly running along the folds of her womanhood.

Shinichi smiled with true pride. The exquisite writhing creature beneath him was there because of _him_. It was _his_ name she gasped whenever he happened upon a particularly sensitive area. The glazed look in her eyes reserved solely for _him_. Shinichi's love for her swelled and he caught her off guard with a hard demanding kiss. She yelped, responding to him after her initial shock. So caught up in him as she was, it only seemed natural when he scraped his teeth against the delicate skin on her collar before biting down on the flesh there and sucking. By the time he returned up to nip at her lower lip she was thoroughly shaken. He growled her name and she cried out, overcome.

Their bodies tangled together, skin on skin. He kneaded her breasts, teasing a nipple with his hands. Ran's legs shifted around him alluringly as she felt herself grow even more aroused. His mouth left hers to travel down to her other nipple, coaxing another round of whimpers from her as he began to suck on the nub, driving her closer to the edges of insanity. Her eyes were shut, her mouth agape when she felt him return his attention back down, past her belly button where he placed a kiss before continuing downward. She nearly screamed as he softly grazed his fingers over the thin fabric of her panties. Fingertips massaged the sensitive area, wetness coating them as they pressed and stroked.

Shinichi's member twitched with painful anticipation. Watching the gasp that escaped past delicate lips, eyes rimmed in heavy lashes gazing at him in half-open bliss, the whisper of his name in the air between them... Shinichi swallowed air thickly, attempting to calm himself. He continued his ministrations, marveling in her pleasure. By then he had pulled the edge of her underwear aside to insert a single digit into her dripping heat. Ran gave out a cry like a sob, her hands clapping to her mouth in an attempt to smother the embarrassing sounds she was making. Shinichi, if only to study her reaction, responded by curling another finger inside her swelling walls.

Ran squirmed, not from discomfort but a desperate need to have him touch her again and again. She had never experienced such a sensation, finding herself completely derailed from thought as she allowed him to explore her most intimate secret. When his fingers slipped out of her, coated in her essence, she groaned with clear disapproval. Shinichi chuckled to himself and Ran thought she could have slapped him then. However in the next moment all manner of thought was completely eradicated as he pushed her underwear aside and his mouth found the source of warmth there.

Everything about Ran unraveled then and there.

The tip of his tongue teased her, sliding along her slick folds and massaging the nub above them. Shinichi enjoyed the mewling sounds she made, the sight of her completely undone; legs spread, chest heaving, swollen lips parted. Quickening his pace he casually slipped the tip of a finger into her entrance as well and swallowed thickly as he tasted her. His manhood painfully throbbed against the fabric of his pants. She moaned and cried out, throwing his name out like a prayer. He continued enjoying her sweetness, burying his face further as she clutched his hair. When he was certain he had worked her up to near peaking he stopped, drawing back with a seductive smirk. She lifted her head to look at him, a clear plea in her eyes. He responded immediately knowing the he couldn't keep denying her what she so clearly wanted.

Shinichi stepped away to shed himself of his remaining clothing, Reaching over he unceremoniously rid her of her soaked panties, sliding them down her long legs while she blushed. He caught the spark of nerves as they flashed over her face and he took the time to gather her in his arms, pressing a swift kiss to her forehead. She hummed, her legs on either side of him and the unmistakeable feel of his twitching member hitting her belly. She was nervous and if he was honest he was too.

Ran's lover gave a slight pause when he positioned himself over her, eyes half-hidden beneath tousled bangs. There was a gentleness there that she wasn't accustomed to, the tense draw of his chin informing her of nerves she hadn't thought he would exhibit. They kept their eyes on one another, mutual affection and understanding passing between them. Their hands managed to meet, fingers twining together.

She yelled as he entered her, the head of his cock pushing into her and stretching her walls. He went slowly, conscious of any discomfort he may cause her. There was a ball of something in her belly, almost like dread but not quite, tensing her muscles as he pressed against her. Shinichi lovingly kissed her face, warmly soothing. His actions worked to calm her and Ran became so enveloped in the feel of his mouth on her skin that she didn't realize he was moving until he thrust into her and something in her broke.

Ran _screamed_.

Hot tears welled over her cheeks and she caught sight of guilt-ridden blue before he was laying kisses on her brow, whispering heartfelt apologies. She hiccuped with pain, the lingering ache between her legs making her grasp him tightly. She had known that pain would be necessary but she hadn't expected it to be quite so sharp. Her heart hammered against her ribs but Shinichi's solid weight on her helped ease the shred of panic that had bubbled to the surface. To his credit Shinichi was ridiculously patient, stroking her hair across her head and keeping himself still until she gave a small nod of assent.

He slid into her painstakingly slow. She whimpered, all the while rubbing her hands reassuringly along his back. When he had finally fit the length of him into her she was feeling the pressure of being stretched and filled. His cock completely sheathed Shinichi let out a breath he'd hardly been aware of holding, amazed by the sheer pleasure he felt. The way her walls pulsed around him made it difficult to keep himself from moving roughly but he was careful not to hurt her any more than he already had. The pace was almost agonizing and he began to move a fraction faster. Ran moaned in response. He slid himself out to push into her again, spreading the protesting muscles of her vagina with his throbbing member. Her insides were moist, her juices coating him. Without a thought he grabbed her slender hips, lifting her slightly as he began to thrust into her with better pace. The lithe woman arched her back, her creamy skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her fingers tangled in the blanket over her head. Breasts bounced in time with his thrusts while her toes curled from the unexpected ride of ecstasy that washed over in waves.

Who knew that it was possible to feel so close to someone that they became a part of you? Ran had always thought of her relationship with Shinichi as being special, something born from the seeds of friendship that they had nurtured since infancy. It was a partnership that none could mimic and she had often believed that no one could be closer to Shinichi than her as his best friend.

How wrong she had been.

She didn't realize how essential it was for her to be physically in tune with Shinichi. As she experienced the feel of his thickness pounding into her, so intimately bonded they were, she had a strange revelation. Always she had been close to Shinichi. But she would never have been able to be truly attached to him emotionally without the physical aspect to empower it. This was the closeness she had always yearned for. To be joined together in every way possible, it made her heart ache and her eyes fill.

Shinichi was now well and truly hers. Finally.

Nothing would ever compare to what they shared then. The startling realization that he was buried in her to the hilt, pulsing cock completely imbedded in her womb, made her take his head and pull it down to hers where she planted a searing kiss on his lip. She offered him everything she had, wanting to convey through her kiss all the love she had for him, telling him without words that he could have her, all of her, forever. She would never be able to deny either of them such a union.

He was thrusting into her hard then to the point of bruising, his dick smashing against the deepest parts of her, pulling screams from her throat and groans from him. It was building quickly, the white-hot mass of pleasure she'd been feeling all along becoming almost painful. His movements were vicious and she responded in kind, grasping at the intensity that was _just_ out of reach and then he was hitting her in _just_ the right spot, angling himself so that he could pound mercilessly into her womb, tearing her to pieces as she choked with the force of her orgasm, body shuddering and back arching sharply.

She saw nothing even as she felt his hands pull her against him once, twice, before his own release flooded her, the grip of his fingers on her hips so strong they were guaranteed to leave a mark. Ran gasped. Shinichi dropped to lay over her, mindful enough to keep his full weight off of her as he gathered his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, squeezing, as if he couldn't believe what had just transpired. Ran returned his embrace, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as she thought over the last few years and how much they had needed this.

They fell asleep in each others arms, completely dismissing their responsibilities for the day. When they awoke later they shared few words before they were tangled in the sheets again, Ran moaning and gasping as only pleasure found her. Shinichi was only too eager to give and Ran had no qualms with taking what he offered.

They may have waited years to finally express what they'd always known inside yet there were no complaints heard as neither of them emerged from the room until the next morning, disheveled, worn out, but happy.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Gonna go hide in embarrassment. Call me when no ones reading this okay?

This is the end of Waiting. I consider this chapter more of a bonus if anything... I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
